Christmas Should Be Special
by Evening Falls
Summary: Just a quick little one shot I did ages ago when I amazingly had spare time for once during my IGCSE's... Kurty fluff for you all!


**Christmas Should be Special**

**Hey there. Evening Falls everyone! I apologise for not updating my 'Prince of Romania' but I haven't had any inspiration lately nor the time due to assessments. However, my mid-term break is coming up in a few days and I'll have a week off. Maybe I'll get inspiration then... Anyway, I wrote this ages ago. When I was fourteen, but never did get the chance to upload it because I didn't have an account. This is just a one shot for X-men Evolution and it's probably not that great since I wrote it five years ago. I hope you like it! Kurrty fluff. I don't like Lance and Kitty. I'm sorry but I just don't. **

**Kurt finds Kitty sitting alone during Christmas Eve and is disheartened to find out that her parents are away for Hanukkah. He believes, no matter what celebration, should be special for everyone. This is written in Kurt's Point of View.**

* * *

It was a cold Christmas Eve tonight at the institute. It was late, almost midnight yet I was just happy just standing out there in the winter wonderland, watching the snowflakes drift across the midnight black sky lit only by the ethereal light of the moon. I will not be celebrating Christmas in Germany. I will celebrate it here along with Mr. McCoy, the Professor and Kitty. A quiet Christmas but it's a Christmas none the less: A Christmas with friends.

If I was at home, I would have been taking midnight mass with my parents at our nearby church, singing carols and the usual hymns and on Christmas day, we would exchange gifts but tomorrow will be a simple affair.

I watched my own footprints disappear behind me as I walk, watching the steady falling snow bury them. I'm surprised to find a black huddled lump on our park bench over looking the sea. My first thought was that the person was a homeless beggar but as I drew closer it was Kitty.

My heart fell at the sight of her. She was only in her pink pajamas and on her feet were her sneakers. Over her thin attire was a thin black cotton cardigan. She was trembling from cold, snowflakes stuck to her brown hair, her cheeks and nose, flushed red. How long has she been out here?

I draped my long overcoat over her trembling body. The movement and sudden affection made her break away from her gaze from the sea view.

"Kitty. What on earth are you doing out here?"

She wrapped my coat tighter around her body as I sat down next to her.

"Just thinking. If I was at home, I'd be lighting the candles right now, then reading together in our sitting room". she replied sadly.

I couldn't say anything to comfort her. Unlike my friends and I, Kitty Pryde was not a Christian. She was Jewish and celebrated Hanukah. The whole idea and tradition of Christmas seemed complicated to her but if it were I in her place, I'd be feeling the same way.

"You should be inside. Why don't you come in and sing a couple of Christmas carols with us. It will be fun!" I said trying to lighten the mood but to no avail.

Kity frowned and tucked her legs underneath her chin.

"I... It's just that... this is the first time my family isn't celebrating Hanukah together. They told me at last minute that they'd be going to Hawaii for Hanukah alone and for New Years. I was so looking forward to see them again"

I drew her towards me her body was frigid compared to mine. I couldn't say anything. Kitty had already told me about the vacation. My parents had a more serious reason to skip Christmas this year... one of my grand parents had just passed away. I was asked to join the funeral but death scared me. I preferred to stay at home.

Kitty didn't pull away from my embrace. Since entering Second Year of High school Kitty and I had gotten more close. My relationship with Amanda had depleted. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Kitty had broken up with Lance after seeing him kiss another girl. which didn't really surprise me considering his bad boy reputation.

"I... I just don't want to be forgotten. My parents sounded really happy that we were skipping Hanukah this year"

My heart ached.

"Don't worry... we'll spend it together. If you like, we don't have to celebrate Christmas here".

"What!? NO! I can't do that! Celebrating Christmas is part of you're religion".

Heh. That was true. It's kind of ironic since I'm German and she's Jewish. The conflict in our relationship is our cultural back grounds... our parents aren't too pleased with this. For the first time it wasn't because that I was a mutant but because of stupid religious backgrounds.

"So what? I'm not with my parents this year. We could celebrate it our way!" I replied earnestly.

I felt like I wanted to do something for Kitty. I wanted to make her forget about her misery and enjoy the last moments of this special night but she shook her head, disagreeing wholeheartedly.

"It's your celebration. Don't let me ruin it".

Kitty was adamant that I spend Christmas with the others... without her. She was always so stubborn but that's what I like about her.

"Do you want to come inside? It's getting really cold out here" I said, worrying about her health.

"I'll come in a little while. I like it out here".

I sighed at her insistence and walked away leaving her to her thoughts. Out of sight, I looked up to the stars and moon.

"I wonder what I can to make Kitty happy?"

My mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts made me stray back to the institute and into the sitting room where the Professor and Mr. McCoy were sitting at the fireplace drinking freshly made mulled wine. The smell was sharp and pungent and I couldn't hold back a sneeze. That alerted the two men.

"Ah Kurt... You seem a little distracted. Is something wrong?" the professor asked, setting his mug down on the side table next to him.

"What? Oh... It's just... Well I'm a little worried about Kitty. She's really down hearted since her family isn't celebrating Hanuka with her this year. She feels awkward when she's with us" I replied truthfully, feeling disheartened my heart hurting at the prospect.

"Ah... I see" I watched Hank adjust his glasses.

"I wish I could do something for her. I want to give her something special" I sighed, tucking my hands in my jean pockets.

The professor sat holding his wine glass, gazing into the fire deep in thought.

"... I have an idea. Why don't you look in the attic. There might be something in there that Kitty might like. I have so much junk in there anyway"

I looked at the Professor surprised. "I can't do that. Aren't they you're belongings?".

Wasn't that considered stealing?

"Well ever since my divorce, I wish we didn't spilt up the belonging's so evenly. I regret doing that. Somehow, I managed to get my mother's jewelry box. I'm serious Kurt. Take what ever's necessary. In fact, you're doing me a favor".

"But... it's your idea then". I felt awkward somewhat at this idea.

Hank shook his head.

"Not necessarily. We're just giving you a place where you can start searching.

I smiled greatfully. "Thank you Professor... Mr Mc Coy".

I teleported to the attic and It was freezing in there. The attic of the mansion was huge. I've only been up here once just to move something up here. Pieces of old furniture and antiques were covered in old white sheets, engulfing me. The light from the attic window was the only light available in order for me to see. I shivered, feeling slight paranoia. This place was spooky.

I admit it was fun to look into old drawers and cabinets to see what kind of treasures they held. In the back corner of the room, I found an old fashioned dresser with a broken mirror. Pieces of the mirror had come away, the rest was covered in dust. I opened the drawer and came across an old wooden box on four stout legs. I wiped away most of the dust and found that the lid was decorated with mother of pearl.

"That's beautiful"

I opened it to see what was inside, curious. It was a jewelry box. I found several bracelets made of pearls, a woman's wedding ring, a studded hair slide. The jewelry looked very old fashioned, probably late 1800's. A small flap underneath caught my attention. I opened it to find a stunning drop diamond choker inside a black satin case. The diamond drop was shaped exactly like a teardrop. Two moon stone beads cushioned the pendant. The pendant itself was threaded onto a thin piece of velvet with links. This was a perfect present for Kitty.

I carefully put away the remaining jewelry back in the draw and teleported back to the drawing room. I wanted to make sure I wasn't taking anything of sentimental value.

"You took a long time" Mr. McCoy commented.

"Sorry. So much to choose"

I showed the necklace to the Professor.

"I see you've come across an old diamond necklace. It will definitely look well around Kitty's neck"

"Are you sure I can take this?"

"Definitely. Can you see a man like me, wear something like this around my neck?" The professor joked.

I laughed at his humor.

"Thank you sir"

I teleported back outside, half afraid Kitty wouldn't be there but there she was, sitting on the bench, looking sadder than ever.

I quietly got behind her and attached the chocker around Kitty's slender neck.

Kitty looked down surprised. She gave a short breath to find my gift around her neck.

"I wanted to give you something special and to cheer you up". I said softly sitting next to her.

"K-Kurt, It's beautiful"

"Don't ask me where I got it or how to replace it, I'm covered in dust" I joked, brushing the white dust and grit off my jeans.

"Thank you Kurt. I'll treasure it always".

"No need for thanks"

I was caught off guard when I found Kitty's mouth on mine. I was surprised to find that her lips were so warm. Better make the most of it! I wrapped my arms around her body. She was no longer shivering.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to give that to you Fuzzy"

I grinned, showing off my fangs.

"Happy Hanukah Kitty"

"Merry Christmas Kurt"

* * *

**Well there you have it folks! My one shot. Evening Falls, singing out!**


End file.
